In Between
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: I walk the thin line between Life and Death. For Lancer's class Danny has to write a paper that will reveal the true him. And for Danny that means both of him. Story is better than summary. R&R Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**I always wanted to write something like this cause I enjoy all of the Lancer fics. You should expect to see a lot more one-shots I currently have writer's block for my story Vampire, Human,or Phantom.**

**In between**

_By Crystal Volcheck_

Danny was sick of being constantly hunted down and nearly being killed on a daily basis. Everyday he he bled for the people of this town. Everyday he gained a scar to save all of the people that wanted him dead. No matter how many times he had saved them from dying a horrible bloody death they were so convinced that he was evil. Did no one realize that ghosts and humans are the same? Ghosts can feel pain and bleed. Sure you can say that you can't kill a ghost but it's possible. Just tear them apart molecule by molecule. Ghosts are like most people they just want to be left alone. There are a few that are evil, but humans can be evil too. In fact humans can be worse than ghosts. Human will kill for money,love, revenge,or just kill someone because they can. Humans went to war all of the time, you've never heard of the Ghost Zone going to war. Danny sighed as he flew into his bedroom and changed back into Danny Fenton. He wasn't a full ghost he was human too. Half ghost half human he understood both worlds. Ghosts were once alive so they understood humans. Danny chuckled. Most people thought he wasn't smart. Even though he was a C-student in school, he could be considered a genius. If only the ghost hunting didn't affect his studying, he could almost be a straight A student except for math. Tucker would say that he had taken to many blows to his head that's why he can't get a B on a test. Danny looked over at the blank sheet of paper on his desk. His report was due tomorrow. He had to write a paper about the real him. A smile spread across his face.It was time he opened up about being a halfa. He sat down and stuffed a handful of lime and vinegar flavored chips into his mouth before picking up a pencil and writing down the title.

_**In between, Not One or the Other**_

_You see I used to be normal just like you. A normal teenager with embarrassing parents and annoying older sister. That all changed when my parents created the ghost portal. After that accident I was never the same again._

_Now I'm split in half.One side of me walks among mortals going unnoticed, completely invisible to all of the other people in the world.Except a few that label me a trouble maker or loser. They wouldn't say that if they knew my other half. They think that Danny Fenton is one person in fact I'm two. They know my other half though in fact everyone does. Some call that half a villain other calls it a hero or punk,whelp and to my archenemy Daniel. Only a chosen few know that the loser and hero are one and the same. I walk the fine line between Life and Death, trapped in two worlds but belong in neither. A halfa is what those who know what I am call me. Two worlds and two choices for the future is not set in stone. To me the worlds are the same. Both have friends and allies as well as a fruit loop and many other kinds of villains. My choices are easy it's the consequences that are the hard part. Choose the path of good and be misunderstood but always have friends and allies to help you get through the battles. To choose the path of evil and let darkness rot my soul people die by my hand and in thousands. Yet not in war but cold blooded murder. I promised that would never happen even if it's still a possibility._

_I have concered my demons and for the most part know who I am. Although at times I am confused. Eairler I mentioned that I belong in neither of the two worlds. That fact is true and its because of what I am. A ghost trying to fit in with humans or a, how did Spectra put it? Oh yeah, a creepy little boy with creepy little powers. In this world you want the hero half of me destroyed or thrown into the ghost zone. While in the Ghost Zone they want the loser half of me destroyed so they can lock me up in jail or in one case my pelt at the foot of their bed. Trying to fit in is the worst part when part of you is unwanted in the world._

_Although that will always be a set back. I shall never regret my decisions all long as I shall live. My parents raised me to think that all ghosts are evil, but that however is untrue. Being caught in between I realized that ghosts and humans are the same. It is not the ghosts that are wrong it is in fact the humans. We are all born innocent it all depends on fate if we are good or evil. Most ghosts just want to be left alone like most people. You can't say that ghosts can not feel pain,bleed,or die. In fact we can and do. No one can claim that ghosts are cruel killers when people murder others over a simple problem, money, love, or revenge. Also most people don't realize that ghosts were once alive to that you're killing someone all over again. For we're not so different you and I._

Danny read it once more and shook his head. It sounded cheesy, then again he never was a writer. He read it once more. What would Lancer's reaction be if he read this? He threw the paper away and sighed. His mind was not used to doing homework. Danny grabbed another sheet of paper and began again. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**I'm going to make this a two shot. Hopefully I will get part two posted sometime tomorrow. School's starting Monday and I won't be writing alot since rumor has it that my Algebra I teacher gives homework every night. On the other hand I have study hall first period so i'll write down ideas then. And I need ideas for my other Danny Phantom story. So read it and send a review. I hate writer's block. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I now give you part two. I finally finished my Algebra homework, but I don't regret taking Algebra a whole year early. Here is the final part of the story:**

After going through thirty seven sheets of paper, nineteen bags of lime and vinegar chips,and not to mention 4 ghost attacks Danny had finished his paper. Now all he had to do was hand it to Mr. Lancer tomorrow and he would be safe, maybe.

Lancer sat at his desk shocked. In disbelief he reread Daniel's paper.

_In Between,Not One or the Other_

_This paper is supposed to be about the real me. The truth is I'm actually two halves. My name is Daniel Fenton, I prefer to be called Danny. I am now what you would call a halfa. I used to be fully alive and human that is until a few months ago. It's no secret that my parents are ghost hunters or that they had been trying to built a ghost portal. What you don't know is that they did only it didn't work or that I was stupid enough to investigate it. It killed me just not all the way. I am now half ghost. Why didn't I tell my parents? Well when you're half ghost and your parents only talk about dissecting and ripping ghosts apart molecule by molecule you would rather not. You already now that one half of me is Danny Fenton. The shy,clumsy,often clueless,and unpopular kid you gets shoved into lockers. You also have met my other half its not to hard to figure it out. Danny Phantom the cocky ghostly ghost hunter. Yet that's only part of it._

_From my powers I have learned the truth about ghosts. We're more alike than we think. Not all of us are evil, we're like people there is the good and the bad. Ghost's have emotions. They can feel pain and bleed. Most ghosts want to be left alone like most humans. Others want to be known. Most people forget that they're hunting ghosts of people. They were alive once also. I'm not only a ghost I'm a teenager also. I still have to go to school and be labeled like everyone else. Like all other teens I have a few good friends. They know what I am and stand by my side thick and thin. That __unlike most teenagers I don't fear not being able to fit in,besides I can never fit in. I walk the fine line between life and death. I protect two worlds, I am part of two worlds, have two lives to live, and two futures. We are born innocent it all depends on what path we take. I will remain a hero at heart even when people think I'm a villain if I stay on the path I'm on now. If I take the path that leads to the darkness that shall rot my soul, the blood of innocents will forever remain on my hands. Those are the futures I know of, there are others. I must admit I'm taking chances writing this but this job is taking it's toll. _

_The truth is my paper could have been a completely made up but I'm sick of lying. Some days I wish I could scream it out to the entire planet that I'm Danny Phantom. I'm really a hero trying to protect you all. I'm really just a teenager with the weight of the world on my shoulders. Everyday I get beaten and bruised with no explanation. Every single day I'm told that I need to be more responsible. Every moment of my life I am reminded that I'll never be normal or fit in. I'm ghost and human trapped in between,not one or the other._

Lancer gave a slight smile as he saw Danny Phantom fighting a ghost. He knew that Daniel was going to do great things. He just didn't realize just how great. He looked down at his open grade book and found Danny's name and changed the grade from a D to a B.

"A hero can get cut a little slack every now and then. Your secret is safe with me, Phantom." Lancer said to himself.

* * *

Well that's it what do you think? I'm planning on finishing my other Danny Phantom story then stating a new one called Superman's Dead. Here's a sneak peek.

_We were a broken family. We have been for seven years. The sad part is that it's not uncommon for a family to be short a few members here in Amity Park. My name is Jenny Fenton. It's only me, my mom, and my twin brother Danny. Our dad was killed in a shooting along with four other people. My sister Jazz would be 18 today but she commited suicide a few months after dad died. Most of the time we dream of a hero to come save this town, but Superman's dead._


End file.
